TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates generally to a process for disposing of hydrogen sulfide contained in a gas stream and, more particularly, to a hydrogen sulfide disposal process, wherein the hydrogen sulfide-containing gas stream is mixed with an aerated aqueous liquid and the hydrogen sulfide is catalytically oxidized to sulfate ions, which remain dissolved in the aqueous liquid.